fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingredients
Ingredients Broadly speaking every object in Fantasy University is a) an obvious ingredient, b) a non-obvious ingredient, or c) not an ingredient. The recipes page makes clear what is meant by those terms. In this page ingredients will be listed as 'obvious' and 'non-obvious'. Speculations on why some ingredients are obvious and some not are also welcome. At present there seems to be no way to tell that an object is genuinely not an ingredient at all. New Theory I think that you get the 'come close' message when the ingredients you try to combine include all-but-one of the ingredients you need to create something. e.g. Wolf-digit + Anything = 'come close' because there is a recipe for Wolf Digit + Wolf Digit = Pair of Wolf Digits Note that you can have lots of extra ingredients that don't match anything. e.g. Wolf-digit + Anything + Anything + Anything + Anything = 'come close' because there is a recipe for Wolf Digit + Wolf Digit = Pair of Wolf Digits I'm not sure how this works with recipes that require a Crafting Tool (need to check on that). EDIT: Oops. I don't think this theory works. The Goo Goo Doll Head and Body should be obvious ingredients by the theory (because you only need those two to make a Goo Goo Doll) but I don't think they are. :-( Obvious Ingredients * Bunny Dust (Unknown recipe. Be the first to find what it is used for!) * Unlucky Rabbit's Foot (Unknown recipe. Be the first to find what it is used for!) * Rabbit Ears (Unknown recipe. Be the first to find what it is used for!) * College-Grade Construction Paper (Bottle of Creativity + Paintbrush + College-construction paper = Imaginary Key) * Grade A Porkin Meat (Grade A Porkin Meat + Object = Attendant) * Paintbrush (Bottle of Creativity + Paintbrush + College-construction paper = Imaginary Key) * Rabbit's Rib - 'Rose?' <- Is that its actual name? * Vorpal Tooth (Vorpal Tooth + Vorpal Tooth = Vorpal Teeth) * Wolf Digit (Wolf Digit + Wolf Digit = Pair of Wolf Digits, etc.) Non-obvious Ingredients * 1/2 Off Sandal * Angle Grinder * Ball of Yarn * Beef Shank * Bendable Wire * Bottle of Glue * Contemporary Pop * Creepy Doll Head * Ginormous Metball * Glass of Milk * Goo Goo Doll Head * Goo Goo Doll Body * Googly Eyes * Ground Coffee * Intricately Folded Note * Permanent Marker * Pixie Fruit * Rope * Whipped Cream Crafting Tool These objects are required when crafting some recipes but are not used up in doing so. recipes using crafting tools cannot be discovered by experiment as the crafting tool cannot be manually selected. * Culinary Cauldron (in Forbidden Larder) * Mithril Duct Tape * Mithril Funnel of Krag'duramas * Wizgizmo Rachet Ingredients To Be Categorized * An Ordinary Chocolate Bar * Bad Apple Stem * Bizarro Bits * Bottle of BBQ Sauce * Bottle of Liquid Fire * Bowler Hat * Bowling Shoes * Box of Toothpicks * California King Bedbug Crown * Chester's Super-Hot Hot Sauce * Dentures...of the Damned * Drive through Burger * Drive through Fries * Drive through Milkshake * Extra-Fried Pork Rinds * Fancy Striped Sweater * Fashionable Zipper * Fat Wad o'Dough * Fizzy Bits Candy * Fizzy Soda * Fizzy Soda Bomb * Funky Cheese * Fur-Covered Pastry * Glass of Denture Cleaner * Honeydoom Melon * Huge Melons * Ice Tray Full O' Ice * Junior Combination Piece * King Krab Crown * Knockout Juice * Ladder Piece * Lemon * Length of Yarn * Liquid Condescension * Marshmallow Cheep * Metallic Casing * Mound of Dirt * Mr. Dead's Mr. Blood * Old King Coal Crown * Overpriced Bottle of Water * Pair of Wolf's Digits * Parade Balloon * Parsnip * Parsnip Juice * Pieces of Meat * Pierat Cream * Pina Ghoulada * Plank of Wood * Poisonberry * Porkin Patch * Prison Rag * Pristine Sandalwood * Red Checkered Blanket * Sandalwood * Savory Gravory * Scrap O' Meat * Senior Combination Piece * Sour Sprinklins' * Spoiled Mayo * Squeal-Proof Ear Buds * String of Yarn * Teriyucky Sauce * Tin Gel * Tysonberry * Untied Lawlerskate * Vampine Fang * Wet Noodle * White Paint Drippings * Wolf Digit Trio Non-ingredients? These objects are not included in any known recipe and do not have the 'come close to making something' message when you try to craft with them. * Animal Magnets * Black Checkered Flag * Letter Scale * Loose Leaf Paper * Loose Screws * Popped Pots * Raid Wipes * Rep Grinds * Skeletal Key Category:Items Category:Article stubs Category:Crafting